El domingo es sagrado
by HiragizawaD
Summary: los domingos no habia que hacer y si lo habia simplemente no le importaba:::: pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad


Naruto no me pertenece, todos los perdonajes que aparecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

= EL DOMINGO ES SAGRADO=

Uzumaki Naruto mejor conocido por otros como el despistado rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca No.1 de toda Konoha y próximo a Hokage. Tenia una relación estable con la dulce, tierna, inocente y tímida Hinata; si la mismísima Hyuga, heredera principal de uno de los clanes mas antiguo, prestigioso, respetado y por otros tantos temido de Konoha

Pero lo más sorprendente que se vio fue cuando anunciaron su compromiso y el patriarca Hyuga estaba tan feliz que de regalo les dio una casa nada sencilla pero eso no fue lo sorprendente si no el hecho que abrazara a su futuro yerno y le sonriera de la manera mas sincera que nunca antes se le había visto que hiciera, pero no acabo ahí durante la fiesta de compromiso se le vio hacerle bromas a Naruto y viceversa. Algunos se preguntaban el… ¿Cómo le hizo Naruto para ganarse a Hiashi Hyuga de esa manera? ese era todo un misterio.

Desde la fiesta de compromiso ambos se habían mudado a la casa obsequiada, como estaban a nada de casarse no les importo adelantarse para irse a vivir juntos y todo lo que eso conlleva. Fue ahí donde Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los días Hinata madrugaba, en un principio Naruto no entendía el por que lo hacia, tardo varias semanas para tomar la decisión de seguirla o no; pero la curiosidad pudo más.

Toda la semana estuvo tras de ella y se dio cuenta que…

Por las mañanas Hinata se encargaba de la limpieza del hogar, de alimentar a los peces y patos del estanque, de irlo a despertar, le daba su desayuno, le ayudaba a entrenar en el Dōjō, y en dado caso de que él tuviera alguna misión de ayudarlo a empacar lo necesario.

Cuando salía visitaba la mansión Hyuga preparaba té para su padre y hermana que terminaban de entrenar, se ponía al día de acuerdo de lo que pasara en el clan por que en el momento en que dijera el _**"Si, acepto"**_ seria la nueva líder del clan por lo cual debía saber exactamente que ocurría dentro y fuera del clan, después entrenaba un poco con Neji o con su padre o con ambos.

Cuando se retiraba de la mansión se encargaba de ir a comprar los víveres si es que hacían falta, le preparaba el almuerzo a Naruto que regresaría de estar con Tsunade y sus famosas asesorías de cómo ser un buen Hokage, almorzaban juntos platicando y riendo de las ocurrencias del rubio, a veces había postre y a veces no, algunas otras no podían por que llegaban visitas inoportunas decía el rubio.

Después de un respiro seguían con sus actividades Naruto se iba a entrenar con Sasuke y ella ordenaba la cocina, después salía hacia el hospital donde ayudaba como enfermera y aprendía un poco de jutsu medico de ahí se iba y visitaba a Kurenai y su pequeño Asuma después de ayudarla un poco en sus actividades iban los tres al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban con Shino, Kiba y akamaru. Después de entrenar un rato con ellos se marchaba para bañarse para volver a salir pero esta vez con Ino, Tenten y Sakura para preparar todo lo que fuera necesario para la boda de Temari y Shikamaru.

Regresaba a casa y preparaba la comida a veces con el tiempo preciso ya que Naruto era tan impredecible que incluso llevaba antes o con visitas dígase Sasuke o Chouji o Shikamaru o Lee o Kiba o Shino o Neji o todos los anteriores, como hacia Naruto para traer a Neji nadie lo sabia, y cuando todos ellos estaban ahí era un ir y venir de Hinata para que todos estuvieran cómodos, por que después de comer Naruto les invitaba a quedarse ya sea para jugar, entrenar, ver la televisión o cosas así.

Cuando se marchaban Naruto le ayudaba a recoger un poco pero siendo tan descuidado hacia más mal que bien en ciertos aspectos y ella lo mandaba a que se diera un relajante baño, o que fuera a comprar lo primero que pasaba por su mente, o que fuera a arreglar el patio aunque después ella terminara de arreglarlo.

Mientras Naruto tomaba su siesta de 4 a 6, ella aprovechaba para pintar al oleo o hacer figuras de cerámica que después ella misma decoraba para que después en un descuido de Naruto se estropearan mejor dicho se rompieran.

Ya en la tarde casi noche salía con Naruto a pasear por la aldea, a provechaban cada festival que había en Konoha, o se iban a cenar o iban a reuniones oficiales del clan, y en algunas ocasiones ya regresaban muy tarde sin ánimos de nada.

Así de atareados era un día simple de Hinata como lo pudo ver Naruto, descontando si ella tenía alguna misión, si debía cumplir con algún favor que le pidieran sus amigas o su familia. Para acabar pronto los días de Hinata eran realmente muy agotadores y eso era de preocuparse según el rubio, por que él era el hiperactivo ¿o no?.

Pero como en todo hay excepciones y este no iba ser menos, todos los días Hinata tenía algo que hacer, menos los domingos y si lo había no le interesaba, tenia que ser algo de fuerza mayor para que ella se levantara temprano y estos podrían ser como un llamado urgente de parte de Tsunade, una invasión o algún anuncio del clan o mejor una invasión de cucarachas extraterrestres con pistolas lanza fuego que tenían presos al clan Hyuga en una enorme gelatina de brócoli y Tsunade intentando ser malabarista mientras baila ula ula.

Y como no había nada que despertara a Hinata ya que sufría de _pereza_ Naruto tenía que hacerse cargo del desayuno y los deberes de la casa, Cada domingo le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y la mimaba hasta ya no poder, después de un largo rato ella se levantaba y se encaminaba hasta el sillón donde se acostaba y se quedaba eternamente viendo la televisión aunque no hubiera nada interesante ella se quedaba viendo los anuncios publicitarios.

En un principio a Naruto que quería hacer mil cosas y a la ves nada, iba a cada rato con ella hasta que llegaba el momento que ella le contestaba _"Naruto-kun, estoy viendo la televisión que no puedo hacerlo por lo menos un rato"-_lo decía de una manera tan poco usual en ella que incluso Naruto sospechaba que lo decía con _ira_ y solo así entendía que si Hinata quería estar viendo la televisión la dejaría, mientras él se iría a plantar hongos en algún rincón de la casa.

Ya después de un rato Hinata se disculparía con él y lo invitaba a ver la televisión con ella, pero no pasaban más de 10 minutos y ella diría que tenia hambre y le pediría a Naruto si le preparaba algo y él aceptaba gustoso, después caía a la cuenta que él no veía la televisión si no que se la pasaba en la cocina preparando comida para ella por que siempre le pedía algo nuevo incluso si aun no se había acabado lo anterior, así es; ella sufría de _gula_ todos los domingos y a él le gustaba consentirla.

Pero además estaba el hecho que había ciertos domingos en los cuales las kunoichis iban a visitarlos y técnicamente tomaban a Naruto como si fuera un sirviente. En un principio cuando las visitas de sus amigas le caían de sorpresa, él se mostraba molesto y hacia todo de mala gana, pero curiosamente el comportamiento de Naruto cambio y eso se produjo cuando de casualidad las escucho hablar a ellas del hecho de como _envidiaban_ la suerte de Hinata por tener a un novio y futuro esposo tan atento y vio como Hinata se sentía bien con esos comentarios así que se esforzaba por atenderlas lo mejor que podía. La lógica de Naruto era que si ellas estuvieran más contentas, Hinata estaría aun más orgullosa y no podía dejar de esforzarse por que él quería que Hinata se sintiera aun más feliz.

Por eso y otras cosas más Naruto sabía que los domingos eran sagrados. Por que podia pasar todo el dia con su tan amada novia. Y que si bien la semana de Hinata tenía muchas actividades eso se vería reflejado los domingos, Por lo cual Naruto no dejaba de ser descuidado durante la semana y siempre esperar con ansias los domingos. Donde descubría a una nueva Hinata que podría ser provocativa, soberbia e incluso lujuriosa.

Nadie podria estropear los domingos de la mansión Uzumaki Hyuga ya que pagarían las consecuencias

* * *

Para quien se pregunta como siguio Naruto a Hinata si incluso llevaba a los amigotes a la casa, bueno mientras Hinata tomaba un baño él hacia el jutsu clones de sombra y se escondian estrategicamente por toda la casa mientras el original seguia con sus actividades normales

Espero que les guste este fic, se que no es la gran cosa y es un honor que se pasaran por aqui para leerlo muchas gracias

que tengan un lindo día

sayonara!!

_"Me queda claro que tienes derecho de ser idiota pero no abuses del privilegio"_


End file.
